


0100, 202X

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Fidgeting, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Sans has a nightmare.Third person POV, only one pun. Sorry ;v;
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	0100, 202X

**Author's Note:**

> Was looking at my fidget cube last night and decided, "why the hell not. Haven't wrote for this fandom in years."
> 
> This is not beta'd, so any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes are completely my own!

_"YOU CAN DO BETTER! I… I PROMISE…"_

_"pap…! papyrus…"_

_"...no…"_

_"you dirty brother killer…"_

_9999999999999999999999999999-_

-

He gasped, awoken from one of his frequent nightmares. They had gotten worse after being on the surface. Wiping the stray tears on his cheekbones, he threw off the light grey blanket and put on his pink slippers that lay at the foot of the bed. Clutching his dirty, white t-shirt he climbed off his mattress to exit his room. Papyrus' room was next door to his, and it didn't take him long to padder across the wood flooring with one sock that survived on his left foot.

Slowly creaking open the door, Papyrus could be heard softly snoring in his red racecar bed, a stuffed animal version of Fluffy Bunny snuggled close to his ribcage. Exhaling a relieved sigh, he closed the door behind him, glad that his younger brother was safe and sound asleep.

Walking back to his room and locking the door, he couldn't help but notice a dull blue figure on his desk. Picking it up and closely examining it, he smiled when he realized what it was. A fidget mechanism to keep his hands busy when he had a nervous tick and couldn't control it on his own. Papyrus gifted him the cube on his 19th birthday, claiming that he was "WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I KNOW YOUR NIGHTMARES MAY BE TOO HARD TO HANDLE IF AND/OR WHEN I AM NOT THERE, SANS! SO, I PRESENT TO YOU, THIS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"aw, thanks, bro. that was _wheelie_ kind of you," he gestured toward the scroll wheel on one of the faces of the cube. Papyrus groaned loudly, storming away with his shoulders raised as if he was a hostile feline.

"UGH! I AM LEAVING!"

He chuckled at the memory and took the mechanism with him to his bed. Playing with all six sides always tended to relax him, and that was definitely the case after almost an hour. After putting the cube on his nightstand and yawning, he pulled the stray blanket over himself to try and get at least a couple more hours of shut-eye.

Before fully passing out, the last thing he mumbled to no one was, "thanks, bro. you're the coolest."


End file.
